Songfic Mania!
by JessicaFelton
Summary: Yo! This fic is just a bunch of songfics. It has to deal with basically everyone in Harry's grade or close to it. Please Read and Review!
1. Complicated

A/N Hey everyone! Here's my attempt at a bunch on songfics. This thing has to do with everything   
going on during Harry's and his classmate's 5th year. Like their thoughts, feeligs, whatever.  
Just don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: These character are not mine, they are J.K. Rowling's. Ok? And this song is Avril   
Lavigne's. It's called Complicated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh-huh,   
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
  
*  
  
Blaise got off the train and searched for Draco. They had been dating since two months before  
summer holidays. But after a few months, he suddenly changed.  
  
*  
  
Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
  
*  
  
Draco had become way to aggressive. Like more than his normal self.  
  
*  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
*  
  
It was like he had become a totally different person. he wasn't as wild as he used to be. Not  
as mysterious.  
  
*  
  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become  
  
*  
  
Even though they were only 15 Draco would cruise around Blaise's father's car with Blaise and the  
rest of the gang. Just chillin. And the long talks... The summer nights...  
  
*  
  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  
  
*  
  
Draco looked up at Blaise. He turned around, not wanting to be noticed. 'How odd.' Blaise thought.  
'And what's up with the preepy clothes and new attitude?'  
  
*  
  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
*  
  
Things had definatly got complicated.   
  
*  
  
You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know   
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become  
  
*  
  
He did come over a lot without calling first. And he looked rather strange... It really was  
hysterical. He'd strike stupid poses and what the crap was he wearing? Ew! He's not fooling  
anyone.  
  
*  
  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  
  
*  
  
'He is such and egomaniac.' she thought. 'What is up with him.' She walked over to him. She   
smiled and said "Hello." He turned and walked off leaving her glaring at him.  
  
*  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me   
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
*  
  
'What a loser. Damn!' She had just run into a glass door by mistake. She then turned around  
and marched over to him. She grabbed him by the arm.  
  
*  
  
Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see  
  
*  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Draco.  
  
*  
  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me  
  
*  
  
She smiled and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
*  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
*  
  
She turned around and marched off with him yelling, "Whaddya do that for?"  
  
*  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
*  
  
She smiled at the comment and then marched over to Ron Weasley and gave him a full-on-the-mouth  
kiss. 'Things don't have to be so complicated.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N My first songfic is completed! Don't flame me! 


	2. Hot in Herre

A/N This is gonna be another one of my majorly cheesy fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are J.K. Rowling's; the song is Nelly's. It's called Hot in Herre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....  
  
*  
  
For a Welcome feast, it was the hottest one ever. "Something must be wrong." Hermione said to Ron  
and Harry. But inside Hermione was thinking, 'It's because Ron's in here.' She smiled a little.  
  
*  
  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
  
*  
  
'He definatly has a nice booty. I wish I knew how to flirt so he would notice me.' She thought  
taking a bite of her chicken wing. 'Good grief, Hermione, you know everything else, why can't you  
know how to flirt!' He smiled at Ron. He smiled back.  
  
*  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them G's  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
*  
  
The Feast had ended as quickly as it had begun. Hermione and here "heathens" got up and headed  
over to the common room.  
  
*  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
*  
  
As soon as they got into the common room Hermione excused herself and went to her room. She DID  
have something up her sleeve.  
  
*  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
*  
  
'Maybe we could go to the Yule Ball together. If I learned how to booty dance...' her thoughts  
were cut off by Parvati and Lavender walking into the room. She wanted to touch him, to hold  
him.  
  
*  
  
I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
*  
  
Hermione took her clothes off and changed into some pjs that wouldn't keep her too hot that night.  
"It is soooo hot." Lavender said.   
  
"That's the truth." Parvati agreed.  
  
Hermione grinned as she lay down.  
  
*  
  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile... (in the common room)  
  
Harry and Ron were talking. "Look what I've snuck in." Ron said, pulling our a bottle of sherry.  
"What good will that do us?" Harry asked. "I mean I may be famous but what good will that do  
us?"  
  
Ron shrugged and put in back in his robes.  
  
*  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
*  
  
Harry suddenly remembered the time when they took the flying car to school.   
  
*  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
*  
  
"Damn! Why is it so hot?" Ron exclaimed pulling of his robes.   
  
*  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
*  
  
Back in the girls dorm...  
  
Lavender had turned on some music. So the tree girls danced. Hermione looked in the mirror.  
"Hey girls, I think my butt's getting big!" she said. Lavender and Parvati thought that  
was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard.  
  
*  
  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
*  
  
Back in the common room...  
  
Ron and Harry decided to go to their room. They both changed into pjs where they wouldn't get so   
hot.  
  
*  
  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
*  
  
"This year we are definatly gonna do something, I don't know what it is yet, but we're gonna do   
it." Ron said leaving Harry a little confused.  
  
*  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
*  
  
It was still hot when everyone went to bed. Harry feel asleep thinking about how awful it would  
be if Voldemort showed up again. Ron went to sleep well he really doesn't think. And Hermione  
was thinking about Ron.  
  
*  
  
A/N Sorry this is soo gay. I tried. 


	3. Objection

A/N- Someone Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters-J.K. Rowling's and the song is Shakira's. It's called Objection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
  
*****  
  
Seamus and Lavender had been going out ever since the Yule Ball. But lately she had noticed that   
he was acting strange. So one day, when he hadn't shown up for their 'study date', she went to his  
room to see what was up. That's when she saw him kissing her best friend, Parvati Patil! They saw   
her and Seamus lept to his feet but before her could say anything she was out the door. She walked   
out of the common room thinking of ways to get revenge on both of them.  
  
*****  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead, so  
  
*****  
  
She DID forgive him the next day, and forgot about revenge. But then a few days later he called her  
Parvati. THAT was the last straw. She had to get revenge.  
  
*****  
  
Objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Lavender, whatsup?" Dean asked.  
  
She told him all about what he had done.  
  
"Well, get revenge." he said.  
  
"I dunno how though..."  
  
"It's easy. Just beat him at his own game."  
  
"How?"  
  
Dean started to whisper in her ear the plan.  
  
*****  
  
Objection  
I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Lavender was sitting in the common room, as planned. Seamus came in and sat down  
next to her apologizing when Dean sat down on the other side of her and started kissing her.  
That made Seamus mad. But something made Lavender feel bad. So she went over to Seamus and apologized.  
He accepted. They were a couple again. But Seamus couldn't seem to control himself...  
  
*****  
  
Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
  
*****  
  
She caught them again. But this time she went balistic.  
  
*****  
  
But you've got to know small things also count  
Better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about, so  
  
*****  
  
She went up to Seamus and punched him. Then she turned around and started to fight Parvati.  
  
*****  
  
Objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection  
The angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away  
  
*****  
  
The fight went on for about 15 minutes. Then McGonagall came in and broke it up, giving them  
both detention.  
  
*****  
  
I wish there was a chance for  
You and me  
I wish you could find our  
Place to be  
Away from here  
  
*****  
  
She yelled at Seamus the next day and broke up with him in front of everyone. When she was done  
everyone watching cheered.  
  
*****  
  
This is pathetic  
And sardonic  
And sadistic  
And psychotic  
Tango is not for fun  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy  
  
*****  
  
She went up to Dean, the person she should've been with all along and kissed him, making Seamus wish  
he hadn't cheated on her. But oh well, cuz Lavender finally got someone who truly cared about her.  
  
*****  
  
Objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection  
I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away  
  
*****  
  
A/N Sorry that was bad. I tried. 


End file.
